Identification of a recorded song using a computing device with a microphone is known. For example, smartphone based applications (“apps”) such as “Shazam” and “SoundHound” may sample a portion of audio and identify the recording or the composition.
It has become commonplace for an individual to have access to one or more devices that render media, such as an mp3 player, a car stereo, a home entertainment system, a portable computer or tablet, a gaming console, and a smart phone, among others. The rendering devices may have access to a communication network and/or the internet, and may be configured to render digital media provided over the communication network and/or the internet, for example, a digital media streaming service.
While device specific remote control devices have been available for such media rendering devices, so-called “universal” remote controllers are becoming more common, as well as platform based applications hosted by portable controller devices, such as a smart phone or tablet which may control one or more rendering devices.
However, associating a controller device with a rendering device may be cumbersome, for example, where a code identifying the rendering device is entered into the controlling device. Further, there may be more than one rendering device that responds to a specific controller code, making it more difficult to associate the controller with the desired rendering device. Therefore, there is a need in the industry to address one or more of the abovementioned shortcomings.